1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to engine valvetrain systems and, more specifically, to a rocker arm assembly for use in a valvetrain of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional engine valvetrain systems known in the art typically include one or more camshafts in rotational communication with a crankshaft supported in a block, one or more intake and exhaust valves supported in a cylinder head, and one or more intermediate members for translating radial movement from lobes of the camshaft into linear movement of the valves. The valves are used to regulate the flow of gasses in and out of cylinders of the block. To that end, the valves each have a head and a stem extending therefrom. The valve head is configured to periodically seal against the cylinder head. To that end, a compression spring is typically supported in the cylinder head, is disposed about the valve stem, and is operatively attached to the valve stem via a spring retainer. The valve stem is typically supported by a valve guide that is also operatively attached to the cylinder head, whereby the valve stem extends through the valve guide and travels therealong in response to engagement from the intermediate member.
As the camshaft rotates, the intermediate member translates force from the lobes into linear movement of the valve between two different positions, commonly referred to as “valve open” and “valve closed”. In the valve closed position, potential energy from the loaded spring holds the valve head sealed against the cylinder head. In the valve opened position, the intermediate member translates linear movement to compress the spring, thereby un-sealing the valve head from the cylinder head so as to allow gasses to flow into (or, out of) the cylinder of the block.
During engine operation, and particularly at high engine rotational speeds, close tolerance must me maintained between the camshaft lobe, the intermediate member, and the valve stem. Excessive tolerance results in detrimental engine performance as well as increased wear of the various valvetrain components, which leads to significantly decreased engine life. In order to maintain proper tolerances, in modern “overhead cam” valvetrain systems, the intermediate member is typically realized by a lash adjuster and a rocker arm. The lash adjuster is typically supported in the cylinder head spaced from the valve stem, with a lobe of the camshaft disposed above (“overhead of”) the lash adjuster and valve stem. Conventional lash adjusters utilize hydraulic oil pressure from the engine to maintain tolerances between the valve stem and the camshaft lobe under varying engine operating conditions, such as engine rotational speed or operating temperature.
Thus, in operation, force from the camshaft lobe is translated through the rocker arm to the lash adjuster and the valve stem. To that end, the rocker arm extends between and engages the lash adjuster and the valve stem, and also includes a bearing that engages the camshaft lobe. The bearing is typically supported by a shaft that is fixed to the rocker arm. The bearing rotates on the shaft, follows the profile of the lobe of the camshaft, and translates force to the rocker arm, via the shaft, so as to open the valve.
Each of the components of an engine valvetrain system of the type described above must cooperate to effectively translate movement from the camshaft so as to operate the valves properly at a variety of engine rotational speeds and operating temperatures and, at the same time, maintain correct valvetrain tolerances. In addition, each of the components must be designed not only to facilitate improved performance and efficiency, but also so as to reduce the cost and complexity of manufacturing and assembling the valvetrain system, as well as reduce wear in operation. While engine valvetrain systems known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an engine valvetrain system that has superior operational characteristics, and, at the same time, reduces the cost and complexity of manufacturing the components of the system.